Human Stimulation
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Roxas has been in the organization for some time now, learning new things along the way while bonding with his friends. When given a private mission though with Naminé, a girl he never knew existed until now, he realizes that some things, aren't meant to be innocent. Rated M for RokuNami lemons/smut.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I am literally sexually frustrated with my otp, and something NEEDS to be done. It's just sort of sad that I have to be the one to do it lol. I don't want anyone to take offense to this story. It is smut in every sense of the word. If smut isn't your thing, especially with Roxas and Naminé, then I suggest you don't read this. I changed their ages a bit too, but I still kept them young to bring out the plot of this story. It's technically in-universe, so the organization, and everything else still exist. Roxas and Naminé are going to go through sexual trials, and that's why this story is called "Human Stimulation " They literally will be learning about the pleasure of the body, and act as lab rats for the organization. Hope people will come to like this story and will leave thoughtful reviews. Please, no flame! XD"

Skin Contact Day 1

Collecting hearts was all Roxas knew to do for the pass few weeks, spending sunsets with his two best friends Axel and Xion. It was a ritual, one he never wanted to break. It's already been a week since he woke up from his coma—relief settling inside him when he found out Axel was still alive from his mission in Castle Oblivion. With him back, along with Xion, they were now a trio—he couldn't ask for anything better. Now all he had to do was listen and obey, and then everything would be fine. He had to make up for all the days he missed. Xion had been doing his share since the incident of his blackout, and felt guilty for allowing Saix to put his load on her.

He made it to the Grey Area, spotting Xion who was patiently waiting for his arrival.

He waved at her with a cheerful smile. "Hey, Xion!"

She turned and greeted him with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Good morning, Roxas!"

He searched around the room, becoming concern.

"Where's Axel?" he asked.

"Oh, he said he had some important business with Vexen and Xemnas, and will be back soon," she answered.

"Hmm, that's odd. I wonder what it's about." He put a hand on his chin and the other on his waist in deep thought.

She shrugged and just laughed at his curiosity. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Let's just wait until he comes back. Luckily, we have a day off today, so I'm sure we'll be able to go out soon."

"Yeah, hopefully to the beach!" he said happily.

Just then, Axel came into the room, landing his sights directly onto Roxas. He walked over to the pair, and tried his best to act casual. Saix watched them from afar, keeping a close eye on their conversation. The redhead shuffled the back of his mane with an uncomfortable sigh, knowing all too well of the consequences if he didn't obey his orders.

"Geez, just when I think I could catch a break, I'm stuck with more work," he announced bitterly with a frown.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Xion asked with concern.

"I'm going to have to borrow Roxas for today," he said, "Seems like he has a personal mission only he can do. I got to take him to Vexen right away."

"But, today is my day off," he explained with disappointment.

"Sorry buddy, but orders are orders."

He sighed with a crestfallen face. "I guess I have no choice."

Xion gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Roxas. I'm sure we'll be able to hang out another time. Whatever they need you for sounds important."

"Not important enough apparently to tell me what for," he countered sullenly.

"We'll find out once we see the lab geek," Axel said, "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

"Do you know what it's about, Axel?" Xion asked.

"…." He scratched the back of his head with guilt on his face. "Beats me. I'm just following orders."

Roxas was skeptical by the tone of his voice, but decided to ignore it for now. They made their way out of the room, making promises to meet Xion later. While making their way down the hallway, Roxas felt the need to ask Axel the truth of what he was being called for. He tended to keep a lot to himself, and he knew all too well by now when he was lying. He never knew why he always kept secrets from him—there obviously had to be a reason. Maybe he was just being paranoid again, but he couldn't help it when he was. It was like alarms ringing in his head, alerting his instincts to act rather than be still.

Ever since Axel came back, it seemed like everything about him had changed. He tried to stay levelheaded and act normal, but there was something dark in his eyes. He wondered what he had witness when operating in Castle Oblivion. Just what was it that had caused him to feel so withdrawn? He felt like he needed to know.

All of a sudden, he tossed some sort of textbook in his hands.

"Here, you should study this. Vexen wanted me to give you this, " he said while continuing to look straight ahead with a bored look on his face.

Roxas read the title aloud, "The Study of Human Sexuality?"

"It's the closest thing we have to tell you about the anatomy of the opposite sex," Axel added.

"Opposite sex?"

"A girl in your case."

"Why do I need something like this?" he asked with confusion.

"Because, you're about to be part of an experiment with one. Although this girl isn't exactly human."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Nobody, just like us."

"Really?!" Roxas exclaimed immediately in shock, "There's another girl like Xion around?"

He gulped and tried not to seem nervous when replying, "Sort of, it's complicated."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, her name is Naminé," he answered calmly, "She's sort of works for the organization. I saved her from Castle Oblivion before falling into our enemy's hand. She's a survivor like me. That's all I can tell you."

"Naminé…sounds familiar somehow," he said while turning a couple of pages inside the book out of curiosity of its context, "Like I heard it in a dream once."

Axel studied his words with a bit of disbelief.

'_Does he hold memories of castle oblivion from Sora already? No, he couldn't have,' _he mentally thought with apprehension.

Roxas blushed heavily when he turned the next page. "She's naked!" he exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you'll possibly be seeing that a lot with Naminé's body," he said rather casually.

"What?" he squeaked, "What are you talking about, Axel?"

"You'll know once we speak with Vexen, come on."

The blush on Roxas's face never faded. Something inside his chest was pounding—it was faint, but it was definitely there. Blood rushed to his head, making him lack the ability to even walk. He felt a bit woozy, and couldn't understand why. They made it to Vexen's personal living quarters and lab, anticipating the new instructions he was about to be given with.

"Hey," Axel spoke to catch his attention, "Don't feel nervous. I'm sort of already familiar with stuff like this before I became a Nobody. It's nothing to be worried about. Just do what you got to do and just leave. I can't go with you inside since they don't like me being a part of it already. And whatever you do, don't tell Xion or anyone about this."

Roxas gestured at the book in his hand. "Do I keep this?"

"Yeah, read and learn from it. Just like you sort of do already in your missions."

"Right…"

Axel entered the code and unlocked the door.

"In you go," he said, "I'll come and get you later when you're done making contact with Naminé."

Roxas entered inside and carefully took a glance at Axel who continued to act strange. The door automatically closed, signaling for him to press ahead. He turned the corner inside the room, and spotted Vexen who was vigorously writing some type of report.

Roxas frowned and wondered what to say. "Um…"

"Took you long enough!" Vexen exclaimed with exasperation, "Any longer and I would have had a dusk come after you."

"Sorry, Axel was just filling me in on some of the details," he answered with a bit of uneasiness, "Even though I'm still not quite sure what that is."

"That book you're holding should be obvious enough," he answered shrewdly.

"Yeah, but…why?"

"Your questions will be answered in due time. For now, we must begin the process as soon as possible. That damn Axel kept me waiting enough." He put down his notes and carefully walked over to the teen with a ruler in his hand, "I'm going to need you to strip down."

"Huh?" He blushed and answered with a bit of resistance, "Why should I do that?"

"I must check your measurement Thirteen. Although you hold the physical body of a teenage boy, I must take caution in your merchandizes when it decides to make contact with the subject in question."

"You mean Naminé? Is she really a Nobody like us?"

"Yes, and a troublesome one at that."

"Where did she come from?"

"That is none of your concerns."

He sighed with frustration, finding himself not getting anywhere in even asking. Without any further reason to argue, he zipped down his coat and discarded his clothes to the side. He shivered from the cold exposure of his skin, sending Goosebumps all across his body.

"Why is this so important anyway?" Roxas asked.

Vexen sized his arms and legs. "It's mandatory that we study the relationship between you two. The physical aspect between Nobodies was always something that was not considered until now. You both have the proper age, body, and lack of memories to provide that."

"If that's the case why can't Xion and I be a part of this experiment?"

"Xion is a special case. You and Naminé have something that is quite different and yet the same. Believe it or not, you two might have known each other in a previous life."

"What? Really?" He recoiled when the man took measurements of his genital area, blushing heavily in embarrassment.

"Yes, but that's as much as I can share. I'm sure superior wouldn't want me to expose anything more than that." He snapped his measurement tape back into place and calmly recorded his notes. "You can put your clothes back on."

Roxas bit his lip and quickly got dressed. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"You are to get acquainted for one. However, I would like for you two to make some form of physical contact, preferably the lips."

"What? How do I do that?"

"You simply kiss her you fool."

He blushed from the thought, "A kiss…?"

"Yes, it's something you share with someone you are attracted to. Of course, a kiss on a cheek is another sign of affection, but I prefer more drastic levels."

"But…I don't even know her!"

"Which is precisely why we're starting off slow," he said, "Wouldn't want to scare the girl."

Roxas scanned the room curiously. "So, where is she anyway?"

"She's being held in the next room over. She already knows her instructions. If she knows what's good for her, then she should be willing to cooperate," he said and made his way over to another door inside his room, "Follow me, we shall start right away."

"Um, okay." Roxas trailed along after zipping up his coat.

He unlocked the combination, allowing the door to slide open automatically. A flaxen-haired girl was waiting on the other side with a pair of innocent cerulean eyes. She was sitting on a chair, minding her own business while drawing inside her sketchbook. Roxas was amazed by how pale she was—she almost seemed like a ghost. Her body was slender, her dress tight across her skin. When he got a closer look of her face, he was startled by how identical it was to Xion's.

"Naminé," Vexen called her name.

She flinched and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Ye…yes?"

"I brought the boy, you know what to do."

She weakly nodded and closed her sketchbook. "I understand."

"See to it that you don't disobey us. You know what will happen if you do."

"Yes…" she answered meekly with another nod.

Roxas couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. He looked away from her, not quite knowing how to respond.

Vexen turned towards him and spoke, "I shall give you two some privacy. You have an hour. You'll have a schedule of your sessions together in the morning. I'll be sure to have Axel bring it to you."

"Uh, okay," he answered awkwardly.

"Carry on. I won't disturb you both any further," he said.

The older Nobody left the room and locked the seal to the door. Roxas stood where he was and held onto the book Axel had given him. He wasn't sure how much it was supposed to help, having no clue where to even start.

He figured he could at least introduce himself. "I'm not sure you know my name, but I'm Roxas."

"I know who you are," she answered rather formally.

"Oh…" He was a bit dense on how to reply. "So your name is Naminé, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Could I know anything more?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm not allowed."

"I see." He scratched the back of his head, feeling rather foolish. "To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I'm sort of new to this. I don't even know if something like this is even normal. Being a Nobody sort of makes me clueless without any memories of my own to hold onto."

She gave a soft smile, which surprised him.

"How do you know me anyway, Naminé?" he asked anxiously.

"I…I just know you from them is all."

"Them? You mean the organization?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand, if you're a Nobody like us, why don't you have a x in your name?"

"Because…" she answered with a feeble sigh, "…I'm nothing but a shadow."

"A shadow?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sure you have your reasons, at least it seems like you do," he said with a shrug.

"We shouldn't talk any further. I think they just wanted us to introduce ourselves and just get down to it," she suggested mournfully.

He frowned from her words, hoping to prolong the impending kiss. This wasn't something he was accustomed to with a girl—much less one he never met. She looked fragile and bit worn out. He was afraid she would break if he even got close to her. Unlike Xion or Larxene, she just seemed so out of place, like a prisoner who never had freedom. He walked over and decided to sit on the bed that was occupying the room.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" he asked with a nervous gulp.

She was a bit apprehensive at first, but easily complied with his request. The bed sunk from the added weight, causing him to feel tense than he already was. He looked over at Naminé who just seemed distant and unfazed by their closeness. A part of him felt disappointed by her lack of clarity.

"Just do it," she said, "They're watching after all."

"They are?" he exclaimed in horrified shock.

She gestured her eyes over to the camera that was in the corner of the room. Roxas turned and felt sort of disgusted in knowing they were being watched. To know his first kiss would be with a stranger was bad enough, but to know they had an audience was all his tolerance could take. He got up and covered the lens with one of his gloves, slipping it completely over the camera.

"What are you doing?" Naminé asked in alarm.

"I'm not going to have them watching us!" he answered.

She blushed from his remark, not realizing how different he was from the others. He came back and sat next to her with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Fixed that, so now we have no reason to rush," he concluded.

"Thank you," Naminé said softly.

He took notice of her trembling lips, finding interest in touching them. He brought up his gloved hand but immediately stopped himself from doing so. Naminé waited for him to make a decision, becoming still by the silence between them. There was an unsettling eagerness growing inside her, wanting to make contact with his lips She didn't know why, but the distance between them was somehow frustrating. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, so she was willing to appreciate his touch if he allowed her to.

Roxas took down his hand and brought up his bare one instead. He cautiously traced the slim outline of her lips, flinching lightly from how soft it was. Suddenly, saliva started to build up inside his mouth, licking his lips anxiously for a taste. He wanted to appreciate this moment rather than rush it and not make it memorable. True, they just met, but he couldn't take this assignment for granted. It was important for him to learn the significance of the human body, and this was just part of the process.

The bare feel of her lips upon his fingertips was almost enchanting. The warmth that was exchanged from the mere contact left him almost numb of what to expect. He leaned in close enough to feel the tip of her nose pressing shyly against his. Roxas gulped and took initiative, softly closing the gap between them. Not long, his lips were brushing clumsily onto hers. Naminé gasped from the contact, not knowing how to respond. They both let out a comfortable moan, heat spreading all across their body. Roxas cupped her cheek and kept her close. He added force and carefully smudged his mouth upon hers, sensually rubbing their lips together in order to create friction. Something intense was burning up inside them, her moans triggering something hot within his chest.

In an instant, their kiss was shifted into something most impure. He buried his tongue inside her mouth, becoming fascinated by the amount of saliva that was overflowing between them. The sudden slim and moist appendage startled Naminé to say the least, quickly causing her to withdraw. Roxas breathed heavily from the lack of air they had collected from the kiss.

"I'm…. I'm sorry," he apologized with a shameful stutter, "I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head. "No, don't be. It's probably what they had expected."

"Doesn't make me feel any better for doing it."

"It felt nice, trust me," she said, her face completely flushed from the sinful warmth he left on her lips, "I was just…surprised."

"Maybe we should stop for today," he proposed.

"No, wait," she said with an anxious hold on his sleeve.

He anticipated her to say something, but instead, was welcomed by another kiss. They innocently made contact, fumbling awkwardly inside a passionate grip. It took a bit of getting used to, but Roxas was willing to be patient. The sensation of kissing someone was just too exciting and new—it was practically addicting! He was caught paralyzed by the way their tongues slithered against one another. The obvious display of hunger could be seen by the amount of dribble that was being exchanged inside their kiss. In an unexpected need to dominate, Roxas tenderly bit her. She moaned and surrendered willingly to his bold endeavor. He nipped at her swollen lips, licking softly in order to soothe out the pain he inflicted on them.

Naminé's young body was desperately seeking for some type of attention of release. She felt like there was more to kissing than they realized. It was overwhelming, leaving a fury rush of adrenaline inside her. He roughly glided his tongue in and out of her mouth, loving the sweet trembles of her body. It stimulated his very mind, aching to hold her. He wondered if it was wrong for him to feel this way? There was no clear indication of what their purpose even was for doing this. He knew nothing about this girl, and yet, he couldn't stop. It wasn't like she was refusing him either—she accepted the invitation wholesomely in an act of obeying orders. Was that all it was? Just following orders? But what was this exactly? Why was it important for them to perform such a confusing, and yet, lustful deed?

He honestly wished he could stop asking questions and just enjoy it. Just when he felt the need to explore his mouth further down her face, Vexen's voice interrupted inside the intercom.

"That's enough for today," he said, "You may step out of the room, Roxas."

He paused breathlessly and nodded obediently to his commands. He got up and took his book, taking a strong mental note to study it later. He gazed back at Naminé who quietly bid him farewell. The door opened from his retreat, casually touching his lips in astonishment from how swollen they were.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned towards Naminé's call.

She passed him back his glove he had left on the camera. "Here, you almost forgot this."

"Thanks," he said.

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Roxas."

"Uh, it was nice meeting you too, Naminé," he responded warily with a blush.

She smiled bashfully. "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah," he said, already anticipating their next encounter, "Me too."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I obviously like to jump around ideas, don't I? Okay, this story is NOT going to be updated often, nor is it to be taken seriously. I think I just need something to flush out my dirty mind for rokunami. It's something I haven't done in awhile, and I really feel the need to do so. I wanted to make Roxas and Naminé's kiss hot, but I also wanted it clumsy since it was their first (even though those little devils used tongue lol). I don't want to rush into things, but each chapter does have "something" sexual about it from their encounters. I have decided to halt updates on Whispers in the Dark until it is revised. The only story I shall be updating on continuously is Blue Fields. Hope everyone can be patient with me. It's so hard to concentrate and work on so many stories at once, but I wish to organize myself this way for a reason. I really am writing this for myself, and for those who are yearning for pure RokuNami smut. I do have a plot in mind for this, but like I said, this isn't really anything serious as to say like my current projects. So, please don't expect too much. If you're a big fan of rokunami lemon, or smut in general, then hey, hope you enjoy it! Leave supportive reviews if you can, but like I said, no flames! xD Unless it's nice constructive criticism in my grammar :3.

Also, bet you guys are wondering why Vexen is around? XD He should be dead! But I'm using the plot in the manga. If you know what I mean, then you should know who this Vexen is ;). Anyway, Merry Christmas :). My gift to the dirty-minded rokunami fans lol!"


End file.
